


Your Demons Can't Go There

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of psychological abuse, Romance, Thematisierung psychologischer Misshandlung durch Familienmitglieder
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt ca. 10 Jahre vor den Ereignissen in der Serie, als Margot und die Leserin ca. 20 Jahre alt sind: In den Semesterferien nimmst du einen Job auf dem Anwesen der Vergers an, wo du Margot kennenlernst. Ihr verliebt euch, aber ihre Familie will einen Keil zwischen euch treiben.





	Your Demons Can't Go There

**Author's Note:**

> _I got me some horses to ride on/ they say that your demons can't go there_ \- Tori Amos

Semesterferien. Du fährst nachhause.  
Es ist bittersüß, wie immer. Du vermisst deine Hunde, die gute Luft, mit Vogelgezwitscher aufzuwachen.  
Was du ganz sicher nicht vermisst - deine Mutter.  
Du hast überlegt, gar nicht zu kommen, niemand kann dich zwingen. Aber in der Stadt zu bleiben kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Alles grau, laut, erdrückend. Du musst raus.

_Und wenn es zu schlimm wird, kann ich immer noch zurückfahren._

*

Immerhin eine Umarmung zur Begrüßung. Aber beim Abendessen geht es sofort los mit den Vorwürfen, dem Kritisieren. Du hast ja ziemlich zugenommen. Deine Studienfächer taugen nichts. Und, wie jedes Mal: Wie du sie hier alleine lassen kannst.

Sie schimpft immer noch vor sich hin als sie mit dem dritten Bier alleine vor dem Fernseher sitzt.

Rauf in dein Zimmer, Tür zu, Musik an. Die Tränen kommen und du lässt sie zu.

Jedes Mal wenn du wieder in der Stadt, in deinem Wohnheimzimmer bist, denkst du, dass sie, erstens, gar nicht so schlimm ist und, zweitens, dass es besser wird. Den Widerspruch verdrängst du in diesen Momenten.

Aber jetzt kannst du dich nicht anlügen. Es wird nicht besser.

_Das mach ich nicht länger mit._

Ein Winseln. Es kratzt an der Tür.

Du machst auf und lässt die Jungs rein, Gus und Rusty. Sie schauen dich erwartungsvoll an. Na gut. Du klopfst mit der flachen Hand aufs Bett und die beiden lassen sich nicht lange bitten. Sie spüren natürlich, dass es dir nicht gut geht und schmiegen sich liebevoll an dich.

„Was würd ich ohne euch machen, hm?“

Du schaust zum Fenster hinaus - der Himmel ist getaucht in Purpur und Rosa. Es ist der schönste Anblick, den du seit langem gesehen hast.

In dieses Haus gehörst du nicht. Aber an diesen Ort.

*

Ihre blasse Hand zittert, als sie an die schwere Eichenholztür klopft. Margot starrt auf die kunstvollen Schnitzereien in der Tür. Kletterpflanzen, Efeu, Lilien.  
Es kommt keine Antwort. Vier hoffnungsvolle Sekunden denkt sie _Er ist nicht da, er hat es vergessen_. Aber dann hört sie die dumpf die Stimme ihres Vaters hinter der Tür.

„Komm rein.“

Die Tür ist kaum offen als ihr der Geruch entgegenschlägt. Er verweilt im gesamten Haus, aber hier ist er besonders intensiv: süßliches Aftershave, Möbelpolitur, rauchige Kamine. Und der Geruch der Experimentierställe, den ihr Vater nach seinen täglichen Inspektionsbesuchen ins Haus trägt. Sie wendet den Kopf Richtung Gang und holt noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie das Büro betritt.

Mr. Verger sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und schaut zum Fenster hinaus. Seine Füße ruhen auf einem mit Samt überzogenen Hocker, sein Rücken ist gerade und steif gegen die Rückenlehne seines thronhaften Stuhls gedrückt.

Als er spricht, schaut er sie nicht an.

„Du weißt, wieso ich nach dir gerufen habe.“

Jeden anderen würde die Frage verwirren. Natürlich hat sie nichts Schlimmes getan. Sie hat überhaupt nichts getan, außer so zu sein wie sie ist. Für ihn ist das übel genug. 

„Ich höre?“

Es ist nur wieder eins seiner Psychospiele. Damit kann sie umgehen; nach zwanzig Jahren ist sie Expertin darin. Sich zu weigern würde ihm nur noch mehr Spaß bereiten.

_Gib nach, dann kann er dich nicht brechen._

„Du willst, dass ich das Studium aufgebe und wieder hierher ziehe.“

Mr. Verger wendet den Blick vom Fenster ab und dreht sich zu ihr. Er stützt die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch, verschränkt die Hände unter dem Kinn und grinst sie an.

„Brav.“

*

Deine Mutter ist anscheinend mit der gleichen schlechten Laune aufgewacht, mit der sie ins Bett gegangen ist. Es ist erst Mittag und du bist schon mit den Nerven am Ende. _Raus hier_.

Euer Haus liegt etwas außerhalb deiner Heimatstadt. Sie ist klein, aber es gibt ein Diner, ein Bed & Breakfast, eine Bäckerei und zwei Lebensmittelgeschäfte. Du beschließt dich umzuhören, ob irgendwo eine Aushilfe für den Sommer gesucht wird. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden am Tag musst du aus dem Haus, sonst hältst du es keine Woche aus. Und das Geld kannst du natürlich auch gut gebrauchen.

Die Leute kennen dich; man weiß, dass du zuverlässig bist. Aber schnell stellt sich heraus: du hättest früher planen müssen. 

Du bist schon fast aus dem Lebensmittelladen - deiner letzten Station - raus, als jemand hinter dir her ruft. Jack, der Sohn des Besitzers steckt seinem Kopf aus dem Lagerraum hervor.

„Du brauchst nen Sommerjob?“

„Ja. Ist mir egal was. Ich kann auch anpacken.“

Jack lacht kurz auf und sagt „Na das ist gut. Auf der Verger-Farm suchen sie jemanden.“ Er nickt seinem Dad zu. „Hab's dir noch gar nicht gesagt.“

Verger. Natürlich sagt dir der Name was, jeder kennt ihn. Die reichste Familie im ganzen Staat und eine der reichsten im ganzen Land. Die Schweinezüchter. Riesiges Anwesen, zehn Minuten von hier. Vater, Sohn, Tochter. Mutter tot. 

„Und was würde ich da machen?“

„Die brauchen jemanden, der mit den Pferden hilft. In den Ställen und so.“

Du traust deinen Ohren nicht. _Mit den Pferden?_ „Aber klar, das wär ... das wär toll.“

„Unter toll stell ich mir was anderes vor, aber wenn du meinst.“

Ja, das tust du.

Bevor dein Vater vor drei Jahren gestorben ist - und bevor deine Mutter so geworden ist - hattet ihr selbst Pferde. Wie oft bist du früher aufgestanden, nur um vor der Schule noch nach deinen Lieblingen zu schauen. Und nachmittags bist du stundenlang ausgeritten. Nirgendwo und nie wieder hast du dich seitdem so gut gefühlt: frei, aber gleichzeitig geborgen. Plötzlich merkst du, wie sehr dir dieses besondere Gefühl fehlt.

„Die bestellen ihre Lebensmittel über uns,“ sagt Jack. „Ich nehm dich heut Nachmittag mit, wenn du willst.“

*

Das einzig Gute ist, dass Mason sie nicht stören kann. Die Doppeltür zwischen ihren beiden Zimmer ist nie verschlossen, und normalerweise macht er sich eine Freude daraus, sie nach einem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater zu piesacken. Aber er ist nicht hier, sondern in Texas. Sommerakademie, bis Ende der Woche noch. An das Danach will sie nicht denken.  
Sie ist erst vorgestern zurückgekommen und ihr Koffer liegt aufgeklappt und erst halb ausgepackt auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Ihr Lieblings-Shirt mit dem Logo ihrer Uni schaut heraus. Sie nimmt den Koffer und kippt mit einem wütenden, fast unmenschlichem Schrei den Inhalt auf den Boden; Bücher, Klamotten, alles verstreut sich auf dem Boden.  
So machtlos und hilflos hat sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sie kann nirgendwo hin. Sie hat kein Geld, und ihr Vater würde sie finden. Sie kann noch nicht mal das Gelände verlassen, ohne dass ihr der Chauffeur ihres Vaters, Lewis, folgen würde. 'Chauffeur', von wegen. Wohl eher Mann fürs Grobe, bereit sich für Vater die Hände schmutzig zu machen. In der Scheune. Mitten in der Nacht. Schreie. Mensch oder Tier oder beides,

Margot steht auf und stürmt aus dem Zimmer. 

* 

Die Pferdepflegerin der Vergers, Mel, ist tough. Aber nachdem sie sich zwei Stunden lang davon überzeugt hat, dass du eine Menge Erfahrung mit Pferden und nicht zum ersten Mal einen Stall gefegt hast, bietet sie dir den Job an. Der Schweiß steht dir auf der Stirn und die Oberarmmuskeln tun dir nach Monaten der Untätigkeit weh, aber du strahlst Mel glücklich an als du dich bedankst. 

“Ich muss es noch mit Mr. Verger absprechen, aber für die Pferde interessiert er sic eh nicht besonders.“

„Reitet er nicht? Ich dachte--“

„Miss Margot ist die einzige Reiterin in der Familie. Deshalb halten wir ja nur noch die hier,“ sagt Mel und deutet auf die vier einzigen besetzten Boxen im Stall.

„Ich werde jetzt drei halbe Tage in die anderen Ställe abgezogen.“ Sie spannt ihre Kiefermuskeln an und dem Klang ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen ist sie von der Idee nicht begeistert. „Deshalb brauchen wir ja dich.“

„Und nach dem Sommer?“

„Das sehen wir dann. Das hängt ganz davon ab, ob Mr. Verg--“ 

Ihr Gesicht hellt sich auf. 

„Ah, ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sie kommen würden.“

Du drehst dich um. Eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren kommt auf euch zu. 

Ihre Augen sind traurig. Du schüttelst ihre kalte, ihre zauberhafte Hand. 

_Himmel getaucht in Purpur und Rosa … der schönste Anblick ... frei, aber geborgen._

„Hallo. Ich bin Margot Verger.“

**Author's Note:**

> Für @sommertagshimmelblau


End file.
